the sprit detectives meet the soul detecors
by shadowfoxdemonprincess
Summary: the sprit detectives meet some familar faces and some new ones that are also koenma's team kuramaxOC hieixOC yuskuexkeiko kuabaraxyukina
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 THE SOUL DECTORS

/hihi/-kurama thinking

[hihi-Yoko thinking

_hihi_-Tyson thinking

_hihi_-Suki thinking(Tyson's other half)

_hihi_-Hiei thinking

_**hihi**_-Meke thinking

I dont own any thing ecept Meke Ty and some random villans

**with the spirt detectives**

"Shit rain wasn't in the forcast"a sixteen year old boy named Yuskue said running home with three of his friends"Kurama is there a quicker way to your house"he said looking at Kurama."yes it's..."Kurama was cut off when he heard someone scream"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME " "should we help" kuwabara asked

**with the soul dectors**

"Damnit Ty quit getting caught koenma will not be pleased"a girl that was 4 foot had pure black eyes black hair with blue highlights said while slicing a demons arm off with her katana sword."ouch...sorry Meke"said a girl that was 5 foot had knee lenght cerulean hair and teal eyes with purple,brown,red,and green specks in them."okay Ty,hey where's Keiko and Yukina"Meke said ."I think they're at the mall... oh shit I think we where seen"Ty said pointing over Meke's shoulder._**is that a boy or a girl.**__ i think its a boy_

**with the spirt detectives(Kurama's P.O.V)**

"who are you and who killed that deamon"Yuskue asked.The two girls where looking everywhere but at Yuskue.

/why aren't they looking at us/

[i dont know red

Then the girl with cerulean hair and teal eyes'phone went of/wonder who it is/

[thats not for us to know

/since when are you responsible yoko/

[shut up

**with Tyson on the phone**

"Hello"I said

_hey sis _this is my twerp of a brother

"what is it"

_Jin wants you home now sis_

"umm why"

_momanddadwheremuderedinfrontofus_

"what?can you repeat that Rinko"

_no and mekes mum was mudered _

"okay i'll be home in 15minets"

_by _

"by"

**Hiei P.O.V**

"how the hell do you know Rinko"Yuskue said getting mad

"shove it up your ass"the girl with short black hair said

I smirked _ive got to use that sometime_

"let me introduce myelf Im Tyson Icho but just call me Ty or ill kill you the only person that can get away with calling me Tyson is Meke"Tyson said while bowing.We all backed away._damn shes weird_

"Mekono Shenn call me Meke or you die by geting struck by lighting and then geting your head chopped off"_shes even weired_

"are any of you Yukue Urameshi"Ty said looking around

**TYsons P.O.V**

_ill remind you to kill kekio later_

_thank you suki_

**Yuskue P.O.V**

I raised my hand

"Kekio wants you,you skipped your date to the movies and she made it rain"

I was about to say something but Meke beat me to it

"shes a water apperition"

"Yuskue you might want to leave now"kurama said looking amused

**normal P.O.V**

"May I ask what your names are"Ty asked

"Would you quit being so formal ty i think im going to be sick now"meke said

"well you know what at least im not 1000 years old"Ty shot back with green fog around her.

"Oh great the queen of green is here"meke said whlie thunder sourned her

"shut up Meke im not going to transform"Ty said while the fog dissapred

"did we dissaper"kuabara asked kurama and hiei while the fight went on

"im not sure"kurama said

"im sorry we got in a fight again"Ty said looking embarresed

**kurama P.O.V**

"thats ok im shuichi by the way"I said while bowing

_stop being so nice lover boy_

_/what are you talking about hiei/_

"Hiei"

"Kazuma Kuabara will you go out with me"

"ignoring that comment Meke lets go home"

**at ty's house**

"mum dad their...their died"Ty said crying

_i'll kill who ever did this_

Hiei:can i kill you now

**Meke:I'll kill you first**

_**Ty:They act a lot alike dont they **_

_kurama:yeah_

_**Kekio:ok...read and review people**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 **the 8 heavenly beasts

SFDP:sorry i havent updated for a while� achivment tests are coming up so the teachers are piling up the homeworkand its kind of hard to be on the computer

**Tyson:Shadow dont own anything**

* * *

�

**Ty P.O.V**

"Oh hell that hurt,stupid koenma no way are we going to fight 7 more stupid hevanly beasts"Kekio said badly injerd

"look on the bright side if we win we'll get to beat the shit out of koenma"I said as my cheary self

* * *

**koenma P.O.V**

"ACK THERE GOING TO KILL ME ORGR GET YUSKUE NOW"

* * *

**Yuskue P.O.V**

"stupid toddler why did he send us here"I said 

"run away zombie thingy-ma-bobs, suichii what are you here for and what are those things"when we saw who screamedI saw _the girl who told me kekio was mad at me ty i think her name was and her freind Meke mabey and Yukina Hiei is going to be pissed and Oh shit keikio wait what is she here for._

"Guys this isnt time for greetings"Kekio said badly hurt 

"Kekio what happened to you" I asked nearly fainting

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR QUESTIONS LOOK,oh yeah im ty"Ty said quickly changing the subject 

"guys please help me"Yukina said runing 

"ooooooooooppps LAVENDER FAN you might want to move yukina" ty said 

"Im moving and hiei you might want to also her attacks are very deadly" yukina said dragging hiei away 

* * *

**Kurama P.O.V **

I saw ty roll her eyes and then yell "DANCE OF A THOUSAND DRAGONS"

"HOLY SHIT SINCE WHEN COULD YA DO THAT TYSON"

"MEKENO YOU'VE KNOWN ME YOUR WHOLE LIFE AND YOU DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THAT MOVE"

"I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THE DAMN FAN"

"WE TRAIN TOGETHER ALL THE TIME AND YOU DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT MY FAN"

"NO YA NEVA TOLD ME ABOUT THE DAMN FAN"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW TO TALK PROPERLY MEKE"

"YES I JUST DON'T LIKE TO USE IT"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP"yukina screamed

"did she just cuss because that's new"ty said a little scared

i looked at hiei and kuabara they looked dumstruck

"ummmmmm wow"ty was abile to stuter

"how did your fight go from a fan to talking because im lost"yuskue said clueless as ever

"shut up cuz"ty said and everyone looked shocked

"kidding, the next beast is just up ahead "

"how can you tell" i asked 

"the sign there why"

"CAN WE JUST GO"meke asked( SFDP screamed is the right word )

* * *

�

"lets go''

Ty: you added a athours note 

SFDP:ya

meke:when are you going to post the next chapter

SFDP:when I get 10 reviews so i know people are reading the story

shade: good idea

Ty: whats with the dog 

SFDP: thats shade who might appaer in a differnt story and shade is just in her dog form 

ty,yukina,kekio,yuskue,kuabara:Read and Review 

SFDP:so kuwabara can fight next

Hiei:and so kuwabaka can get killed

shade:if you dont ill kill you myself(pulls out numchucks)


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:**ty's battle

sorry for the wait i had acheivment test and a very busy summer vacation and

sorry I told everyone that this was kuwabara's battle but i want to get all the girls done first and...

**Ty:and you dont want him to die so your makeing me fight instead right**

yeah right... are you a mind reader by the way

**Ty: no im one of your first charaters so i know what your thinking**

...creepy...

**Meke: Shadow fox demon princess doesnt own yu yu hakusho or she would probly put us in the anime and manga**

dont tell any one that oh and to clear things up ty's fan is not large it is like a normal fan with blades on the edge so when she throws it it cuts people

normal P.O.V

"told you the sign was right meke"Ty said

"yes but what in the hell is wrong with the fucken door!!"meke screamed

"nothing why"ty said while analyzing the door

"then where is the door knob"meke said looking at the door

"kurama can you jump up there and pull the handle down"ty said pointing up

"yes but i never told you my real name"kurama said confused

"i know but i also know that you have a animal sprit name youko inside of you" Ty said smiling and pointing at him

kurama P.O.V

_she is a chatch isnt she kurama_

_(youko you say that about all of the girls that you meet)_

_i do?_

_(yes)_

normal P.O.V

"so who wants to fight me"a kids voice said

"I CANT FIGHT A KID"kuwabara yelled

"I'll fight her then"Ty saidsmiling and walking toward her

"but your a girl"kuwabara said

"she could also kick your ass if she wanted to"meke said point blank

"how she seems to nice to"kuwabara said

"she may seem nice but when shes mad shes a cold-blooded killer but that only happens when someone insults her friends you baka"meke said

"what was that shirmp"kuwabara said cracking his knuckles

"oh sweet mother of suzaku, you dont get it do you kuwabaka"meke yelled at him

"how do you know suzaku"yuskue said

"We saw the video's about the saint beasts"Meke said

"oh...HEY ITS KUWABARA"kuwabara said

"ty's fight"(not yet)

"hello im..."**BANG**

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW that..."**BANG**

"what im not even..."**BANG**

"you had best take off the wig you twerp!"ty yelled

"you saw through my..."**BANG**

when rinko took off the wig ty was pissed off

"RINKO!!"

"shit"

_**the next part is very violent so i wont go into detail...do i need to??**_

"alright why are you here rinko"yukina asked

"ty has finally calmed thanks to me"meke said

"jeeze ty what did you do to him"keiko asked

"i just puched him a few...EVERYONE GET BACK!!"ty said

when everyone got back a wirlwind came into view and a boy with black hair came out

ty's real fight

"im guessing that the girl is my prey today"he said

"does it matter who you fight"

"no as long as it isnt that short bitch you know"

"repeat that if you want to die"

"what the bitch comment"

"no the trout YES THE BITCH COMMENT YOU BAKA"

"yesh"**BANG**

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww"

_**and so the fight...and trash talking began**_

"I am a wind master trained by jin himself"uto said smuggly

"well I know thats a load of shit"ty said looking up, shaking her head and crossing her arms

"NO IT ISNT"uto said back

"I THINK I KNOW WHO MY OLDER BROTHER TEACHES YOU ASS"ty screamed back to him

meke's P.O.V

"shes pissed"i said when ty cussed at him

"that onna might just kill him"hiei said

"what did i tell you shes a cold-blooded killer"I said smirking

we heard him say tat jin was his teacher

"he's going to die now since they're both wind master and jin taught ty everything that he knows"rinko said

"even the wirlwind fist thing"yuskue asked

"yes even the wirlwind fist thingy"rinko said with a sweat drop on the back of his head

normal P.O.V

"hey onna"hieisaid to meke

"..."

"onna"

"..."

"ONNA"hiei yelled looking at her only to find that she was listening to a ipod well he fell over anime style

"ONNA"hiei screamed at her

"what is it and my name is meke, MEKE not onna"meke snapped at him

"what the hell were you listening to ONNA"

"IM LISTENING TO YOU GO SCREW A GOAT YOU FUCKEN BASTERD now excuse me while i go into that corner"meke screamed then said while pointing at a random corner and sitting in it.

"onna what the hell are you doing now"hiei asked meke

when he got to the corner he saw meke cutting herself_** she just wanted to see how it felt she isnt emo you bakas:)**_

"what the hell onna"hiei wispered

"ive never been cut"meke said boredly

"baka onna"

ty's fight

"let me hit you once this is very annoying"uto said

"mabey if i stop copying you witch isnt going to happen"ty said getting bored

"what so you have been toying with me this whole time"uto said stunned

"yeah pretty much and im getting rather bored"ty said yawning

"your pissing me off you stupid bitch"

"thats the point if you get angry enough..." ty dissappered so fast noone could find her

"you lose sight of everything in front of you"_(please work or im toast)_

_itll work you can copy ant move you see_

_(shut up yuki)_

"SPRIT GUN"ty yelled as it made a clean hit in uto's back

normal P.O.V

"no friggen way how does she know the sprit gun"yuskue complained

"its her specil power"rinko said

"what do you mean ive never heard of her doing this"meke said supprised

"ummm i cant explain it JIN COME OUT NOW ITS SAFE"rinko said

"WHAT THE HELL YOU STALKERS!!"could be heard from the fight while tys spirt gun was still going_** jeeze she must want him dead**_

"all right all right"jin said in that accent of his_** im not good with his accent yet**_

"you see she was born with blue eyes as you know but she can copy moves look at her eyes right know and tell me what color they are"jin said

"they're brown thats quite unsual"kurama said suprised

"well they turn brown when shes copying a move or using a move she copied like the sprit gun but she can only use that move when she tapped into yuki's power and yuki loves to see her use moves with her help so she copys alot of moves hell she could even use dragon of the darkness flame if she wanted to but she doesnt know that yet"jin explained

"whos yuki?"kurama asked

"who dont you ask her yourself"jin said

"yuki is a cat demon that was almost killed but tok up residence in her body"rinko said

"WHAT THE HELL RINKO DO YOU WANT HER TO KILL US"jin yelled

the end of ty's fight

"you nearly beat me but it wasnt enough"uto said

"im not in any mood to deal with you any longer"ty said holding her stoamch to stop the bleeding_**wow when did that happen**_

"what does that mean"uto said

"LAVENDER FAN: DANCE OF A THOUSAND DRAGONS"ty said jumping at uto

"ummmm you didnt hit me at all...I REGRET NOTHING"was his last words before he exploded

"why didnt i...use...that...first"ty said as she fainted

normal P.O.V

"if ty was injured and used all her sprit energy then we might have some problems"meke said

"yeah she looks very bad right now"rinko said

"alleoup well lets get going"jin said as he lifted ty onto his back

"what will the next beast be like you guys"meke asked

"who know hey look another sign"ty sasid before she fell asleep again

"ummmmmmmm ok then lets go"keiko said

_**why that was a long chapter**_

**Ty:yeah that was a long and painful chapter**

_**Meke:read and review everyone and shadow fox demon princess is very sorry for the wait**_

me ty and meke bow in aplogy


End file.
